The Sleepiest Mission
It was a calm day at the Casagrandes' apartment. It wasn't that long since their Santiago cousins had decided to move in with them, but they had adapted so quickly, it's almost like they had always lived there. But nevertheless, the Casagrandes were the first to wake up, followed by Bobby and Mrs. Santiago, but no Ronnie Anne in sight. But besides that, everything seemed normal... Except that there was snoring coming from Ronnie Anne's bedroom. Loud snoring. "Is Ronnie Anne still asleep?" Mrs. Santiago asked with slight worry. "Yeah, she and Lincoln spent a good deal last night talking about... Something," Bobby answered. "She probably slept late last night." "And you just allowed her to do that?!" the nurse snapped. "What's the big deal, mom?" Bobby shrugged. "Today's Saturday, she can do with a bit more sleep." "It's not that she's sleeping on a Saturday that bothers me, but the fact that... Well..." the woman looked at the ground worriedly. "Well, you know how Ronnie Anne becomes next to impossible to wake up if she fails to get enough sleep. And today we're having pancakes, her favorite breakfast! She'll be really upset if she misses them!" "Don't worry, mom, I got you loud and clear," Bobby pounded his chest. "I'm going to wake up Ronalda no matter what it takes!" "Roberto, no offense, but you alone would be pretty ineffective at waking your sister up," Mrs. Santiago remarked. "You're gonna need someone's help to do it." Suddenly, Carlota tried to run to the duo, only to fall on the ground just as she got to them. "I can help!" she exclaimed as she got up. "I know several ways to get Nie Nie to wake up!" "Huh, I didn't knew you also called her Nie Nie," Bobby remarked. "She was the one who invented the nickname, Roberto," Mrs. Santiago pointed out. "As for you, Carlota, are you sure you're up to the challenge? Because I'm not going to lie to you, Ronnie's very hard to wake up once she's into deep sleep." "Ah, come on, Maria, there's no way it can be that hard!" Carlota remarked with confidence. "I assure you that Bobby and I will wake up Ronalda in no time!" "Then you better get going, 'cause breakfast's at 7:30 and it's 7:15," Maria gave both the girl and her son kisses on their foreheads. "Good luck you two." The duo nodded, and waved goodbye as the woman went to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Carlota, suddenly becoming worried, turned to her cousin and clasped her hands as she said, "Please, Boo Boo, tell me you have a plan to wake up Nie Nie!" "You know I don't like being called Boo Boo without a Bobby before it and a Bear after it," Bobby stated, folding his arms. "And besides, I thought you already had a plan to wake her up." "I do, but most of those plans require a couple of minutes to work, and I'm worried I may pick one that takes too long!" Carlota sighed. "And you know aunt Maria likes for people to not miss breakfast, so-" Suddenly, Bobby covered Carlota's mouth. "So, we have to shut up now, and head immediately to Ronnie's room. We can think about what to do once we're there, alright?" Carlota nodded, and moments later, the pair went inside Ronnie's room. While it looked fairly nice, they had no time to waste, so they just focused on the most important thing: The sleeping-and snoring-Ronnie Anne. "Aw, she looks so cute tucked up like that!" Carlota moaned, clasping her hands again. "Doesn't she look cute, Bobby?" "Yeah, she does, although I doubt she'll look just as cute after mom blows up at her for arriving late to breakfast," Bobby roleld his eyes. "Alright, who tries their idea to wake her up first?" Carlota raised her hand as quickly as she could, then tried to raise it even further as Bobby remained silent. And then he snapped, "If you wanna do it first, then do it! What are you waiting for?!" "I don't want to rob you the chance to do your idea!" the teenage girl exclaimed, then whispered, "And keep your voice down, you're going to wake up Nie Nie!" "We're supposed to be trying to wake up Nie Nie!" Bobby sighed in exasperation. "Look, just do your plan to wake her up now, we don't have time to waste." Carlota nodded and excitedly strolled to Ronnie's bed, before shouting: "Impromptu fashion show!" Ronnie continued to sleep, having seemingly failed to hear the dreadful sentence. "No way! She usually jumps awake whenever I say that!" Carlota remarked in disbelief. "Alright, Boo Boo, I tried my idea, now you try yours." Bobby frowned. "Again with the nickname?" "It's cute!" "It's annoying me!" "In a cute way!" Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, and promptly walked close to his younger sister. Once he did that, he took out an mp3 player with some headphones added, put the headphones on Ronnie Anne, and played some music. All this really seemed to do was cause the girl to start dancing on her bed, with no indication she was going to wake up anytime soon. "Well, it's become clear to me that Nie Nie, might be in a deep sleep," Carlota scratched her chin as Bobby took out the headphones. "There must be something, anything we can do that will immediately wake her up!" Suddenly, Bobby got an idea. "The street cats!" Carlota shot a look of horror at her cousin. "Yes, I know those cats are quite the danger, but we have no other option. If they don't wake her up, then only mom's wrath will!" "And then she'll put us to sleep with the fishes," the thick teenager fashionista sighed in defeat. "Anyway, let's give your idea a shot, Boo Boo." Bobby frowned. "You're not going to stop with that nickname anytime soon, are you?" Carlota cheerfully shook her head with a wide smile. "Let's get this over with." A little bit later... Bobby and Carlota watched from a safe distance-inside the house-as the sleeping Ronnie-now wearing her normal clothes-leaned against a pole, with the street cats slowly approaching her, ready to strike once more. However, just as the cats leaped for the attack, Ronnie suddenly got up and-still asleep-started to fight back against the cats, pulling several martial arts moves as she easily defeated every single cat and made them run away, all while Carlota filmed the whole thing, and Bobby's jaw fell in disbelief. "Okay, I literally didn't see that coming," Bobby said in utter bewilderment. "But I bet it's gonna go viral on the internet right away," Carlota chirped as she checked the video on her phone. "All I need to do is edit the video a little and then it'll be good to go! I'm thinking we could make Nie Nie look like a magical girl, what do you think, Boo Boo?" Bobby sighed. "I think you've forgotten our plan already." To confirm his fears, Carlota tilted her head and asked, "What plan?" Once the cats ran away, the trio heard Mrs. Santiago shout: "Ronalda, come for breakfast! Your pancakes are gonna get cold!" Miraculously enough, Ronnie Anne immediately woke up, and ran back inside in complete joy while Carlota and Bobby exchanged surprised looks. They then sighed in defeat, and went along the way. At the kitchen... Ronnie Anne ate her pancakes with the rest of her family as Mrs. Santiago, her arms folded, looked at Carlota and Bobby, who were both looking at the ground with regretful looks. "We're sorry we couldn't keep up our promise to wake up, Ronalda, mom," Bobby said, twiddling his fingers. "But she looked so cute while she was asleep," Carlota added, looking away. "We even tried to get help from the street cats, but all that did was create an instant viral video." Then, with a straight look, Carlota showed the video on her phone to the woman. "I'm serious, it's got 1000 likes and 1000500 views already." "That's kinda underwhelming from where I come from," Mrs. Santiago rolled her eyes, then smiled. "And besides, you don't have anything to feel sorry about. I knew from the beginning you weren't going to be able to wake up Ronalda." "Wait, really?" Bobby asked with a surprised tone. "Roberto, back when we were in Royal Woods, we had to set up 10 alarm clocks for her to wake up on time for school!" Mrs. Santiago chuckled. "I'm just happy that you did try to wake her up. Specially since it's the first time I've seen you hang out together since you were kids." Carlota and Bobby thought about it and exchanged looks as Mrs. DiMartino added, "Now come on, your pancakes will get cold too." The woman went to the kitchen, and Bobby and Carlota smiled at each other before joining in. Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt if they hang out again? Category:Episodes